Sundays with Luna
by daydreaminkid12
Summary: He didn't expect to be happy again, but everytime they were together, she showed him there were reasons out there to be. George/Luna. Review!
1. Holidays

"He's mad."

Harry Potter stood in his best friends bedroom, watching his reflection. Uselessly, he took a comb and tried to smooth down the back of his messy black hair.

"He has to be mad, right?"

Ron Weasley, the said best friend, shrugged and brushed off his robes. It was Christmas Eve.

"Maybe it's a joke...that's the only explanation...There's no other possible reason...A joke."

"Maybe he just cares about her."

Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister- and Harry's girlfriend- stood in the door frame, looking bored. She walked over and kissed Harry lightly. Ron, who had gotten used to these sort of displays, merely yawned and continued.

"So? We all care about her; she's our friend. But the thing is, she's not _George's_ friend. I mean, really!"

There was a knock and Hermione walked in. She sat beside Ron and sighed.

"Are we _still_ on this subject?" Ron opened his mouth to object, but Hermione cut him off. "It doesn't matter. And anyway, I'm hungry! Let's go eat!"

She and Ginny hurried out the door in search of Mrs. Weasley's delicous Christmas feast, but Ron got to his feet slowly, still puzzled.

"Hermione, you honestly don't find it even a little bit odd that George invited Loony-Luna, sorry- to dinner? At Christmas?"

She rolled her eyes, and pulled his sleeve. "I'm sure it's just like Ginny said, he cares about her. Now your mother sent me up here to find you all- the duck is getting cold."

They all started to go when Ginny spoke, very quietly.

"Whatever the reason, Ron, we shouldn't push him about it. You know how he's been, since-" A shadow passed over Ginny's face, and she and Ron shared a look- one only siblings like that can have.

It had been nearly a year since the battle at Hogwarts and things were, slowly, returning to normal. The entire Weasley family- including Harry and Hermione had suffered a terrible blow from the loss of Fred. But George was the worst. After Fred had died, it was like some of him died, too. He still made jokes and ran his shop- with additional help from Ron and Percy- but there was a dullness in his eyes, as if some of trickster in him had burned out. And he was quieter. Sometimes, one of his family members would find him sitting by himself, not crying, not talking, but just sitting. Harry had said he was doing what he did when his godfather had died- remembering.  
"He sits there.." Harry had murmured, "because he feels like he has to. If he doesn't, the memories of Fred will...disappear."

But now it was Christmas, and everything just felt right again. Ginny was home from Hogwarts, Fleur was in, what Mr. Weasley called, "lively conversations" with Mrs. Weasley, (meaning the two were doing all possible not to make nasty comments in front of the other), and George was laughing again.

This year, however, was a _bit_ different. George had announced at the last minute he was a bringing a friend to dinner; all assumed he meant Angelina Johnson. Instead, he showed up with Luna Lovegood, the pale blonde ravenclaw in the same year as Ginny.

And the interesting thing was, Luna, who was always a...loner, was fitting in quite nicely with the odd bunch that were the Weasleys. She was having a discussion with Mr.Weasley on garden gnomes who had found their way into muggle's front lawns. Which would sound like an odd topic, but for those two, it was completely within sanity bounds. George, all four noticed, sat next to her, although turned away from her as he talked to Bill, would casually glance over and smile at her.

Just as Ron turned to mention this behavior to Harry, Mrs. Weasley appeared with a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Not a snide or rude comment about this, Ronald." She hissed. "You can see how he's improved." And quickly, her dark manner changed as she gleefully announced dinner was ready.

Ginny was the only one who noticed her older brother grasp Luna's hand as they walked into the dining room, but decided to be tactful and not mention it.

* * *

yay. this story seems to be starting out lovely. :  
i don't know how long it'll be...maybe only three chapters...if i ever get around to writing them...

i wrote this, by the way, because i'm in china right now with my friend. she ALWAYS on the computer, but luckily i have found (english!) copies of all HP books, excluding the first and last. (but i've read the first one about a bajillion times, and the 7th one is too sad..)

and...today i was a little sad (but you all don't have to know why. hehe..) and i watched POTTER PUPET PALS to cheer me up )

So that is why this little story planted itself in my head and started growing. lol

review!

-ddk12


	2. Dolorous

He heard people yelling. Crying. Liquid dripping somewhere. People running.

George sat in an abandonded corridor of Hogwarts. He had just come from The Great Hall.

_He can't be dead. He's not dead. That doesn't make any sense._

"George?"

He looked up; Luna Lovegood was kneeling before him.

"You're bleeding."

Was he? He raised his hand to his cheek, and felt blood.

"Here," she said in a whisper. She pulled out her wand and tapped his cheek. He felt the wound wither away. Luna reached up and gently wiped the remaining blood and grime with the cuff of her cloak. Her hand smelled like earth. Earth, dirt, and peppermint.

"You family is looking for you." She said softly. George shook his head, just barely.

"I..can't." The words came out as a whimper.

"What?"

"I can't..see them. They're...They're with...him."

Luna was nodding, to his surprise.

"I know." She said. "I know, George. But your mother's practically having a heart attack, and she needs to see you."

George swallowed. His mouth was dry. He felt himself being pulled to his feet.

"I'm right here, George, don't worry."

He felt stupid, being pulled along by this girl. He knew her- she was Ginny's age, and she was in the D.A. But when had he ever actually _spoken_ to her, other than the occasional remarks of lunacy?

"Go on." She whispered again, and gestured towards his family.

He started walking. Ginny saw him first, and breaking away from her father's hold, ran to embrace her brother.

_Don't look at him. If you don't look at him, you won't..._

George froze.

He looked at his father, whose face was covered with dirt and grime, his tears leaving clean streaks across his cheeks. His hands were on Molly's shoulders.

Molly. His mother. Her entire body was shaking, but she wasn't making a sound. She had thrown herself across...him. Fred.

He averted his gaze, and then looked at Percy, whose face was white as marble; even his freckles appeared a pale rose. His face crumpled, then he reached out and touched his dead brother's hand...

George followed the arm down, and broke down. He fell to his knees, and immedeately felt Ginny fall beside him. He heard her sobbing.

He looked up, away from his family. He caught sight of Luna, standing there with her father, a look of pure sadness across her face. As he felt his own tears, he thought he faintly smelled the peppermint of Luna's hands.

* * *

...boring chapter. late chapte. sorry bout that .

forgive me if there are some continuity problems with this chapter and the whole george seeing his family thing...i was doing it all from memory. the last time i read the book was when it came out...hehe

next chapter...will be better. i promise. :)

kk. review! ideas and questions are always welcome!

-ddk12.


End file.
